The Solved Mysteries of Nate Riverton
by Color My Thoughts
Summary: Nate Riverton, age 9, is like an Encyclopedia. He knows almost everything in an encyclopedia solves mysteries for kids in his town, with the help of Caitlyn Gellar.
1. Secret Weapon

**My friend wrote a story about when the Camp Rock characters were younger and they trashed Wal-Mart. So she insisted that I do a story when they are kids too. So please enjoy.**

My Name is Nate Riverton and I'm 9 years of age. I live in Winchesville, New Mexico** (fake)**. My mom is a piano teacher and my dad is the police chief of the town. The police in Winchesville have never failed a case, and I'm they're secret weapon.

No adult would believe my father if he told them that I was the mastermind, solving each case. So that's why we kept the secret, only my mother, father, sister, and brother know.

The secret is that I can memorize anything and I have a mental camera in my head. Like I could take picture with my memory and I'm like an encyclopedia and I have a mind of a scientist. Plus I'm a detective. I solve cases for any child in the city.

"Nate? Nathaniel?" I heard my mother calling.

"Coming mom," I responded. I ran to the kitchen/dining room and saw my parents sitting there eating their dinner.

"Take a seat son. Your food's about to turn stale," my dad reminded me.

"Sure," I replied slowly eating my pasta.

I then noticed another plate of pasta next to me. "Is Nick here?" Nick is my 11 year old brother.

"No, he's out with Selena," my mom told me

"Nice girl," my dad muttered talking about Nick's best friend.

"What about Vanessa? Is she here?" I said referring to my 13 year old sister.

"No, she's out with Zac," my mom stated.

"Hate that boy," I heard my dad growl.

"Dad, Zac's cool," I said defending my sister's boyfriend.

Then my dad mumbled something under his breath.

Then the back door opened and a girl with straight hair and hazel eyes bounced in. "Hello Riverton home."

My parents smiled. They always liked her.

"Caitlyn!" I greeted her.

"Hello Curly," she teased. She sat down next to me. "My parents are out with all of my siblings. I didn't want to go though."

I shuddered at the thought. The whole Gellar family out. She lived in a family with 2 parents, 2 sisters, 3 brothers, 2 dogs, 1 cat, 1 hamster, 2 guinea pigs, and 4 fish.

"Mom and dad wanted to go eat out. So Paige **(age 11)** and Gwen **(age 13)** wanted to go to Panda Express. Seth and Ian **(twins, age 5)** wanted In-N-Out. But Austin **(age 15)** wanted to go to some place called Elephant Bar. But me, being the good girl told my parents I didn't want to go so they didn't have as much of a hard time. So I told them they should just go to that one diner near the thrift store," my best friend explained.

My dad chuckled. "Tell you mother and father we say hi when you go back."

Caitlyn smiled. "I will, Richard." Then she started to eat the pasta. "Good pasta as always."

My mom beamed. I could tell my dad was anxious to tell us about his latest case. He waited until we paid attention.

"Okay, today there was a robbery at that one thrift store just as Caitlyn said. The manager, Mr. Rodowsky was out of town so he gave the keys to the store to one of his loyal workers', Mr. Pike. So we interviewed Mr. Pike and he told us his story. When the thief came to the store, there were no customers. Mr. Pike's back was facing the thief. Then the robber told him to stay like that while he took the money. Then the thief took the cash and put it into a bag and ran out of the store," my dad explained.

"Who does Mr. Pike suspect as the criminal?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn was my co-detective and she was the other person to know that I was the secret weapon to the police.

"Mr. Pike claims that the robber was that one masked man in a black ski mask that had robbed other stores across the state. So far, we think he's the criminal," my dad told us.

I was quiet and picked at my food. "I think otherwise."

My dad raised his right eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I think Mr. Pike is the thief," I said slowly.

"I second that," Caitlyn piped in. "Well, how did Mr. Pike know that the masked dude put the money in a bag? His back was facing the robber."

"How did Mr. Pike know that it was the masked man that robbed the money from the store? He couldn't see his face," I included.

I saw my mom smile. "Case closed?"

My dad got a notebook and a pencil from his pocket and wrote down what Caitlyn and I told him.

Caitlyn and I smiled and did our complicated handshake. "Case closed."

And that's when we started our own detective business.

**If any of you read the Encyclopedia Brown series, a kids series, you know where I got the idea. Please review, it doesn't matter even if you write something short.**


	2. The Largest Apple Tree in Town

**Hello people. Welcome to chapter number 2. Please enjoy.**

I looked through my closet and I didn't notice my best friend Caitlyn climbing through the window.

"Where's my detective uniform?" I thought loudly.

Caitlyn's hand reached out to help me find it. I turned my head to the arm coming from the side.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled then jumping on his bed.

I saw the 8 year old girl laughing on the floor. "Cait…" I complained.

"Wow Nate," Caitlyn said trying to catch her breath. "I was going to help you find your uniform. I don't get why you need one."

I looked at her. "It makes me official."

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't have one."

I got off of my bed and began to rummage through my closet. "Just help me find it, Gellar."

Caitlyn grinned. "All right Riverton."

She fell to the floor and got something from under then bed. She came back up with me uniform which consisted of a dark and light checkered brown coat and a detective hat. She gave them to me. "Don't ask why."

I smiled at her. "You know me better than myself."

"Well, we have been best friends since our baby years," she responded.

"I remember. We were neighbors and still are. I was born then like 10 months, 26 days,4 hours, 37 minutes, you were born."

"You memorized that?" Caitlyn asked laughing.

I turned red. "Yes, yes i did."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Silly boy."

I put on the coat and the hat. "Let's set up the garage."

We met at the garage and Caitlyn got there first, since I had a coat on I couldn't run fast. I saw her sitting on a table eating a sandwich.

"Careful, you might break the table," I teased.

She smirked. "I'm like what, 47 pounds… I'm a small girl."

I sighed. "That's true. You're small but seriously strong. And boyish."

"It's a fact," she admitted.

She finished her sand which and got off the table. I opened the garage with a slight tap on the button. We put the table in the front of the garage. I put 2 chairs behind the table. Caitlyn taped a sign on the table and got out a jar that said money on it and put it on the table.

"What's that sign?" I asked.

"It says 'Nate and Caitlyn Agency. Not a case too big or small. 50 cents per case.' Then it says your adress below all of it," Caitlyn explained.

"Nice motto," I told her truthfully.

We sat on the chairs and waited for our first client.

"Can you get my notebook and pen in that one box?" I asked her pointing at the box.

She came back in a matter of a few seconds.

"Wow, you're seriously fast," I stated.

"Well, I won the mile run against the whole 4th grade. A matter of 5 minutes around the field 3 and a half times. But I did more than a half. So I just did 4 laps." Caitlyn added.

"I'm glad you beat Kludge Croon at the mile run," I said.

"Me too," a voice said.

We turned to look who was in front of us. It was our friend Mitchie Torres.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn greeted her

Mitchie smiled. "Hey you two." She fished for something in her pocket. She took out a dollar, 2 quarters, 3 pennies, 4 nickels, 5 dimes.

I stared at the other 9 year old. "Mitchie! You're our first client."

Mitchie smiled. "Caitlyn told me you're a detective person."

I glared at Caitlyn. I leaned toward her. "You told her about me as the secret weapon?" I whispered.

"No, I advertised. I told her we can help her with problems for only 50 cents."

I pulled back and smiled at Caitlyn. "Good." I turned back to Mitchie. "The fee is 50 cents."

Mitchie put 2 quarters in the money jar and put the rest of the money in her pocket.

"Not a case to big or small. What do you need help with?" I asked her leaning slightly.

"You know how in my backyard, I have the biggest apple tree in all of Winchesville, right?" Mitchie asked.

We nodded.

"Well, some minutes ago I saw Kirby and Slim in my back yard and I wondered what they were doing there. I saw that they were eating something then I yelled at them for stealing the apples in the tree," Mitchie said softly.

"Did you see them eat the apples?" I questioned then began writing in the notebook the client's name, the problem, and the people who most likely are the criminals.

"N-no," Mitchie admitted. "But I saw them chewing like mad."

"That's good enough," Caitlyn declared.

"Let's go," I commanded and we walked across the street to Mitchie's house. We opened the gate that lead to the backyard. There we saw Kirby and Slim.

Kirby and Slim are in Kludge's gang called the Vipers. Slim was about 6 feet tall and he hadn't passed through middle school yet. He was actually in 7th grade. He was tall and skinny and didn't have much muscle.

But Kirby was only 5 feet tall and he was a state champion wrestler in 9th grade. He was short but he had lots of muscles and could take down anyone.

"They stole most of the apples in the tree. Now my dad's going to get mad because it took a really long time to let the tree grow and to make more apples," Mitchie accused them.

"You don't have proof little girl," Slim sneered.

"She doesn't have proof but I know you stole them!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"How could we steal your apples?" Kirby demanded. "We would need a ladder!"

The detectives gazed up the tree. Kirby was right. The apples on the lowest branch were too high for anyone to reach

"Is there like a stick that could knock any of the apples down?" Caitlyn wondered.

Mitchie sadly shook her head.

Caitlyn looked up at the tree and thought about how high it was. She turned to Kirby with a smile.

"You stood on Slim's shoulders," she said.

"You're a wacko!" Kirby cried.

"Let's see about that," Caitlyn challenged. "Stand on his shoulder's. Come on."

Kirby sighed. "Fine, but you're wrong."

Slim kneeled and helped Kirby stand on his shoulders. Kirby reached as far as he could but the lowest apple was still over his head. "It's too far."

Then Slim kneel back down and Kirby climbed off his shoulders. Slim stood up. "I think you owe my friend an apology."

Caitlyn crossed her arms. "No thanks."

Kirby rolled up his sleeves. "You sure?"

"Dude, be careful," Slim warned him. "She fights hard."

"Don't worry," Kirby replied. "She's a girl. I can take her."

"Take me where?" Caitlyn scoffed.

Kirby spat on the ground then got to his wrestling crouch. "This should be fun."

"Entertaining," Slim called out.

His enjoyment ended a second after it started.

Sally surprised his with an uppercut then a roundhouse kick. She watched Kirby fall to the ground.

Mitchie stared at Caitlyn. "Wow Cait. You just beat up a guy who's like 5 years older than you."

Caitlyn shrugged. "It's rather easy."

Slim frowned and charged toward Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled and caught his nose. "I got your nose."

Then she ran in a circle and let go of his nose. Slim dumbly walked from side to side then fell.

She put a foot on Slim and Kirby's body. "That's why my mom signed me up for karate classes when I was 3."

Then her smile disappeared. "What if they did tell the truth?" she said worriedly. "I don't see how they could have gotten the apples. They would have needed a ladder."

I smirked. "They didn't need the ladder."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, when Caitlyn was having a funfest with Kirby and Slim, I was inspecting them very closely."

"In English?" Caitlyn asked taking a bite from and apple.

"How'd you get that?" I wondered.

"Climbed the tree then came back," Caitlyn said like it was no big deal.

"Anyways, they did stand on top of each other."

"But you saw how Kirby couldn't reach the apples even if he was on Slim's shoulders," Mitchie said.

"I know. But they did it the other way."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Caitlyn asked taking another bite from her apple.

"I'm saying, that Slim went on Kirby shoulders. Since Slim has longer arms, he could have reached it and Kirby is strong enough to hold Slim up," I expained.

Mitchie smiled. "Case closed?"

Caitlyn through her apple to the nearest garbage can and it made it. Then she turned to me and we did our complicate handshake. "Case closed."

Then the three of us turned to the bodies of Slim and Kirby.

"Are they okay?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"They're wake up in about a minute. It wears off," Caitlyn said the slightly tapped her shoes on their head then they opened their eyes.

**Did you guys enjoy it? I know this chapter really didn't have a meaning but still review. It makes me happy.**


	3. Shoeshine Business

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Enjoy.**

-----

The sun was blazing and I was sweating a whole lot. I was sitting on a hill, looking down on the town. It took about 10 minutes to get up here.

I had decided not to wear my detective suit and just went along with khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. I turned to my left and I saw my best friend Caitlyn wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top.

"It's so hot," I complained.

Caitlyn smirked. "You're lucky I talked you out of wearing your detective suit."

I smiled. "Thanks…"

We looked down and saw in front of a few stores a folding chair, a metal footrest that was attached to a box that held cleaners, polishes, brushes, and ten ounces of cloths which were actually rags.

Then we saw Barney's donut and Ice Cream shop. One of the most popular places to hang out in Winchesville.

"Let's go," I motion to Caitlyn.

"I'll race you," she challenged.

"You're on!" I replied.

"The usual?" she asked.

"The usual," I answered. Bad move.

Caitlyn took off running downhill… The thing is whenever I run down hill; I usually trip over a rock.

"Whoa!" I said falling over a rock.

Caitlyn smirked when she reached the bottom. "We bet the usual. Now I get to pick what I get to do."

I sighed. "Fine."

We walked across the street and we walked into the Ice Cream/ Donut shop. Caitlyn ran to the counter.

"A banana split please," she said to the worker.

The worker smiled at her. "That'll be 2 dollars."

Caitlyn turn to me. "Go ahead Nathaniel."

I got 2 one dollar bills from my pocket. "Here."

The guy smiled and gave me back a receipt. One of the best things in Winchesville is if you're under than 13, you don't have to pay tax.

"I'll get your split," he said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and sat on the stools that were next to table in front of the counter. The guy returned with a plastic bowl of 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream, a banana, chocolate fudge all over, 2 cherries, pounded nuts, and a little bit of strawberry sauce.

I licked my lips as Caitlyn ate the banana split slowly. She turned to me. "You can have some also Nathaniel, you paid for it."

I smiled and got a spoon from the worker. I got a scoopful of ice cream and dumped it in my mouth.

"Let's go outside," I said.

She nodded and we held on the bowl while we went outside. We sat on the curb.

We started a conversation.

We saw someone enter then return. We saw Candice Fletcher eating donuts with tons of sprinkles. She had a twin brother named Cameron who ate a whole lot. But Candice at nearly as much but she was still small.

Candice owned a shoeshine business to buy most of her goodies. She shined shoes on the corner of Park and Main Street.

"Hey Candice!" Caitlyn called out, a little bit too loudly.

I winced. "Hey Candice."

She waved at us. "Hey Nate, Caitlyn!"

"You shouldn't leave your stuff out like that," Caitlyn told her. "Someone might steal them."

Candice walked closer to us. "I don't care," Candice replied. "Today is Barney's sale. 2 donuts for the price of 1 all day!"

She stared at the box that had her shoe shine stuff in it.

"Great gosh! My sock with my money!" she yelped. "It's gone!"

Caitlyn paled. "How much as it?"

"I always start work with 10 dollars to make change," Candice said. "Today I tried something new and all I brought was quarters."

"But if a customer gives you a 5 dollar bill, he or she won't like getting all his change in quarter," I observed. "That's a lot of extra weight."

"I know," Candice said. "To get rid of the weight, he or she would tip more."

"Nice thinking!" Caitlyn said. She took some more bites of the banana split.

"The thief had to move fast while you were ordering your donuts. That means he or she would know where your money was," I stated. "Who knows?"

"2 of Kludge Croon's Vipers. Mickey Moons and Jimmy Dawson. We're in the same business," Candice answered.

I glanced up the street. Mickey and Jimmy were on the next 2 corners waiting for customers.

"I wanna see some action," Caitlyn complained.

I nodded and threw away our banana split in the nearest trashcan. We started with Mickey first. He had jeans and an orange shirt on and a baseball cap backwards.

"We'd like to talk to you," I said quietly.

"An interview, eh? I'm so big that I turn down a hundred reviews every year. But for a favor, I'll talk to you," he smirked.

"Conceited," I heard Caitlyn mutter which made me smile.

"Candice says someone stole her sock with 10 dollars in it a few minutes ago," I said.

"The only thing I stole from Ms. I-eat-everything-I-see is her customers," Mickey bragged.

"Liar!" Candice accused.

"Where were you when Candice left her corner for some donuts?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I mind my own business. Thank you very much." Mickey smiled. "End of interview," he quickly added.

"I think is Mickey," Candice said.

I shrugged then smiled at Jimmy as we made our way over to him. "How's business?"

"Rather slow. But its still 9 o'clock," Jimmy replied. "It'll pick up. There's no shine like a Jimmy shine."

"We'd like to ask you some questions," I said.

Jimmy grinned. "Although I'm famous, I still talk to my fans. I still walk the streets and sign autographs for people."

"Candice keeps her money in a sock in her shoeshine box," Caitlyn explained.

"It was stolen," Candice piped in.

Jimmy snorted. "The kid's appetite weighs more than her brain if she thinks I robbed her. What do I need quarters for when I have a million dollars' worth of talent? Now be kind to yourself and get lost!"

The detectives and Candice walked away. When they reached Candice's shoeshine stand, I concentrated on my thoughts and closed my eyes.

"I'm mad at you Nate. Ever since the incident with Mitchie and her apple tree, you said I should keep my fighting to a minimum. I wanted to really beat up those 2."

"Maybe someone else stole the money," Candice suggested.

Caitlyn laughed. "I doubt it. Mickey and Jimmy want to run you off Main Street. They're after all the business."

Candice nodded. "Both had time to steal my money and hide if before you 2 questioned them. But which one?"

Caitlyn bit her lip. "I pick that one." She pointed at Mickey.

Candice laughed. "Nice pick."

Then Caitlyn was serious. "I'm kidding. Give Nate a time to think," Caitlyn said confidently.

Nate opened his eyes. "I know who stole your money, Candice. It was-"

Caitlyn smiled. "Come on Nathaniel. Let's go to the criminal."

Nate nodded and they walked to Jimmy.

"You stole my money!" Candice yelled.

"Me? How do you know it wasn't someone else?"

"Because when we were talking to you, you said you didn't care about the quarters? How did you know Candice's money was in quarters?" Nate argued.

Jimmy paled and sighed in defeat. He got a sock from his pocket. "Here." Then he threw it hard at the closest person to him, Caitlyn.

Luckily, Caitlyn is really good at sensing what would happen next so she ducked. The money landed and made a thud. Candice ran toward the money and picked it up. She took out 2 quarters and gave it to me.

"Thanks you two," Candice thanked us

Caitlyn stood up from her crouching position. She smiled. "Case closed?"

We did our complicated hand shake. "Case closed."

------

**Please review.**


End file.
